Pure Blood
by PerfectImpersonation
Summary: "Kaname's eyes widen. Zero's hand leaves his pocket. A flash of silver can be seen, glinting in a fresh batch of lightening." Driven to insanity by loss, pushed to the edge by pain. The only cure, revenge. My take on the Vampire Knight ending. Mild violence. Very Mild Yaoi. Very mild Spoiler's. Character death. KanamexZero ZeroxKamane


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. Not the characters, setting, or plotline. I merely use these characters to create a work of FanFiction._

_Warning:Violence and mild Yaoi. M rated._

* * *

**Pureblood**

**By PerfectImpersonation**

The moon dorm was empty, completely cold. Just as it had been for two or three years now. Or, it was empty, save for two vampires. Both of which resided in the aggrandized room that previously belonged to their dorm leader.

"Don't make me wait! I'm not joking, if you don't cl…"

"Oh, chill Ruka, patience is a virtue." A coy wink was reciprocated across the room, ice blue eyes shining with half-hearted malice.

"That, Hanabusa Aidou, was the single worst pun ever known to man. And I don't need to 'chill', I'm perfectly composed. That much cannot be said for you." Ruka brought her hand up to her shoulder, flicking the dusty blond hair that resided there, making sure to flash a playful smirk at the grinning aristocrat.

Aidou's head dropped to his outfit of the night; green, silk bed-wear and… bunny slippers. Who could blame him, though? It was a cold day, and, although Aidou did have an affinity for ice, being cold had never appealed to him. Rolling his eyes, he rose from his perch on the plush divan by the window and swaggered over to where Ruka lent against the wall.

"True as that may be, we are vampires. So, as such, we have a far better sense of humour. And can pull of bunny slippers fabulously!" He stuck his nose up in the air in a show of supreme haughtiness that was, contrary to the normalcy of his attitude, entirely fake.

"That would be funny, but I c…" Ruka's sentence was cut off by the loud arrival of one sparkly blond, and his ginger companion. Both of which were carrying large white bags.

"HELLO!" It was just in Ichijo's fashion to make a loud entrance, "It has been a while since the night class has been together like this, hasn't it? Oh, if only Kaname-sama was here..." Takuma's sentence drifted off, no-one quite sure what to say about such a matter. They all knew why their president wasn't present, yet none truly wanted to let that truth sink in. Determined to keep the spirits up, Takuma shook his head, cleared his throat, and continued." Never-the-less, I believe we should hold a celebration, to fully declare the night class back in business."

"Takuma, I'm sorry to break it to you, but nob…"

"Oh, shush Ruka! Honestly, where's your sense of fun?"

"Aidou, calm down. We're all as pleased as you are, but we can at least contain it…"

"But Akatsuki…"

"Hanabusa!" And so ensued a raging argument. Insults flying from person to person, nobody really knowing, or caring, who was talking at the present time. It was Akatsuki who eventually broke the chain of come-backs, announcing that a full on war wasn't much of a celebration.

"Fine." Aidou pouted, pressed his index fingers together, and sat down on his precious divan once again. Entering the room fully, Takuma and Kain set down their bags, Takuma instantly diving into one, only to re-appear with elegant wine glasses. Plastering a smile on his face, he produced several more glasses from the bag, set them down, and raised his eyebrows at Kain.

The vampire shook his head, stuffed one hand into his own bag, and revealed a few bottles of wine.

"Now, shall we get started?" A pause. "Wait. Where are Shiki and Rima?" Ichijo's smile faltered for a second at the slight delay. And he had planned everything so perfectly…

All heads turned towards to doorway Ichijo and Kain had previously vacated as an undignified bang was heard on the wall next to it. A muffled "Opps, damn it…"Followed by loud shuffling. After a minute, a sour-faced Shiki peeped into the room, followed by an out of breath Rima. Shiki sported a rather large bandage around his head, which covered one of his eyes. The other eye was almost completely hidden by a lock of red hair. All eyebrows in the room rose at the pair.

"Sorry we're late, Shiki managed to prolong our photo shoot as he injured his head reaching for his umbrella. And then, all because he refused to redo his hair, we spent the last forty minutes banging into everything in sight."

Shiki's frown deepened.

"I wasn't my fault, the stupid set manager happened to misplace the thing, only to find it on the roof of the fake shed; for the shoot… Ridiculous man. And I can't 'redo' my hair; our agent says we must change NOTHING if we wish to get signed up for things like that… how naïve, we would get signed up anyway."

He crossed his arms childishly over his chest, pouting in a fashion not dissimilar to Aidou's, who had risen from the divan to join the small congregation.

"Senri, time to feed." Rima picked a pocky stick out of her pocket, and threw it absent mindedly at her red-haired counterpart. Shiki's eyes flew upward as he caught the pocky between his lips, munching happily.

"Well," Takuma began," Seeing as we're all here, I propose a toast to the new beginning of the night class!" Everyone grabbed a glass, and smiling, somewhat reluctantly in some cases, raised their glasses.

Choruses of "To the night class!" Rang through the moon dorm, resounding right down to the foyer and through every dorm room.

As the voices faded, heavy foot-falls could be heard heading towards the room and, for the third time that night, heads rotated towards the door. Not in anticipation, no, they knew who it was. This was out of respect. Each vampire then proceeded to drop to their knees, hands gliding to rest over their hearts as the sounds became louder.

A mere second later, and the door was opened.

"Welcome, Dorm Leader Kuran."

"Phew! That was quite a run. Sorry I'm late; I was just trying out the new uniform. It feels so strange, seriously! I feel like I'm having a dress up session! Then the Chairman got carried away with his greetings, and what-do-you-know, it suddenly started raining! I had to run the whole way if I didn't want to end up looking like a drowned cat! And even now, I'm hardly perfect looking, I mean honestly, you would think being a vampire, and a pureblood at that, everything would… Oh, I'm babbling again… Eeer, sorry."

"No need to apologise, Dorm Leader. We would never fault you." A sultry vice piped up from the crowd.

"Akatsuki! You ruined it! Oh, you people are no fun! What did I say about formalities?" The Dorm Leader pouted, hands on hips as she entered the room.

"I apologise, um… Kuran-sama?"

"Kain…"

"Yuuki."

"Thank you. And welcome to the beginning of our new dorm. I'm glad you're all already settled in!" Yuuki frowned slightly as she gazed around the room. The frown increased as she entered, eyebrows knitting together. "Now, that aside… how come I have no wine glass? I'm not that young!"

Smiles spread across the room. The new Dorm Leader may not be as perfectly composed as their Kaname-sama, but she did manage to bring a smile to their faces upon every meeting…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All, purebloods deserve to die. No, all **_**vampires**_** deserve that fate. Only their end could atone for what they did, for what **_**she**_** did. And even then, is death enough? **

**No.**

**This pain. This monster inside me. This despair. It's their fault. All. Their. Fault.**

**I… I just want… I want that which I can never have. I want my family. I want my humanity. No longer can I possess such things. No longer can I hold my brother, or wake up without a burning desire to slake a **_**disgusting**_** thirst… Not anymore.**

**But…**

**One thing I can have, can achieve…**

**Is revenge. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unnecessary. Unclean. Unneeded. Those disgusting bodies, disgusting _beings_, all lay, cold, still, limp… Dead.

He walked passed every limp body, surveying his work, his masterpiece. It was done, finished. He should feel happy, relieved at the dispersion of these cursed souls. But, he could feel no emotion as he stared at those corpses, no relief, no pain, no joy or regret. A sigh escaped his lips, the breath creating a small cloud in front of his face as he ascended the ornate staircase. It was cold. Every window had been shattered; every door had been broken down, inviting the cold autumn air to find residence in the otherwise tepid building.

Reaching to top of the stairs, he took a left, tracing his thin fingers over the various paths of blood adorning the walls. The carpets, all of which were previously regal blues, lush greens, and vibrant purples, all now shared an obscene claret hue.

Upon happening upon the door he had been searching for, he halted. Pushing the door open was completely unnecessary; as three quarters of it had been demolished, leaving forlorn sections of the dark wood to hang off the hinges, so he just stared inward. He stared, and remembered.

… _Debris shot off the door, the wood embedding it's self in the walls, in the plush cushions of the divan, and in any figure not covered from the blast. A lone silhouette could be seen through the dust and smoke, the dark figure gaining more and more features as it walked, at a leisurely gait, forwards. Howls of pain and anguish resounded, slicing through the orchestra of silence conducted by the intruder. Blood instantly drew, red fumes almost see-able in the mist of debris, the powerful scent causing bile to rise in many throats. Wide eyes scanned the room, searching for any physical damage…_

_A blond female lay there, unmoving… unfeeling…_

_Blood pooled by her feet._

_She was the first. _

Shards of glass covered a majority of the floor; half broken wine glasses lay strewn over the vast expanse. In the centre, sat a divan. The previously soft, velvet cover now ripped, the feather-down stuffing still floating in the cold air.

Bestrewed on the divan, was a girl. The top half of her thin body was lent on the cushions, the bottom half crumpled on the floor. Her dusty blond hair fanned about her, blood clotted near the temple. The red liquid also ran down her arms, the limbs raised above her, lithe fingers grasping the sloping back of the object she lay on.

Her purple dress fell down her figure, held up only by a few sections that managed to remain intact, and the large splinter of wood impaled into her side. Under the lavender fabric, her legs were bent at an odd angle.

The over-all sight wasn't dissimilar to a broken doll, the porcelain skin and glossy hair only adding to the surreal scene.

Turning his back on the ethereal body, the hunter retraced his steps. Still, no emotion flickered through his mind, nor graced his face. Even now, no pleasure could be sucked from the situation. Why? He had done what he came here to do! So why, why on earth was he not happy about it?

He grunted, his foot connecting with a nearby painting that had fallen. It broken through the flimsy canvas, its path stopping upon reaching the wall. He took a step back, eyeing the picture with disdain. The paint depicted to people. No, not people, he had to keep reminding himself, they were _vampires._

They were both unnervingly similar in completion. Both sporting the most starting shade of red-brown eyes, and both had beautiful chestnut hair cascading down their shoulders. It was a male and a female, but that could only be said on the basis that one of them was wearing a suit. The femininity of the man was truly astounding. The female was wearing a beautiful tea-green gown, but was considerably younger than the male, aging at around five or six, compared to the boys possible eleven or twelve.

Letting out an animalistic growl, he continued down the corridor, until he came to the stair case. Even here, the blood shed wasn't minimal.

… _They ran. They ran from their fallen companion, and they ran from the loss. Several vampires darted, fell, tumbled down the large staircase as a burst of ice was omitted. They froze, unwilling to turn back and join their comrade, yet unable to leave him fighting alone. Silence reigned for an eternity, until a feral growl resounded down the stairs. Upon hearing the sickening crack of bone, and the elated cry of their friend, the vampires continued their pathetic running, blind panic disenabling them from turning back. _

Slumped against the top banister of the staircase was a male. His blond head was lolled backwards, falling partially through the gap in the banisters. His green pyjamas had ridden up his legs, revealing pale, almost translucent skin. His thin lips were parted in a scream, his face contorted into some semblance of pain.

Vines of ice wound around the thin wood banister next to his right hand, the frozen water still slowly escalating despite the unbeating heart. One comical bunny slipper adorned his left foot, the other having been lost in the struggle beforehand. As with the last body, the likeness to a porcelain doll or china puppet was uncanny, and the hunter half expected to find strings attached to the vampires body.

_He was the second._

Moving away from the slumped corpse, he slid his eyes downwards, lavender hues settling upon the marble stair case, and the blood that pooled there.

… _Despair. That was all that kept them running. Despair and hope. All but one made it down to the foyer. The cry of pure, unadulterated agony caused one to pause. Turning, ember coloured hues fixed on the slumped body at the top of the stairs. A wail ripped through the vampire's throat as he ran, arms extended the figure above him. The shattering of glass provided no obstacle, even as the shards buried themselves deep within his skin. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fell, his mind blanking for a second as something hard and sharp collided with his head. Nothing would stop him… he had to… he must… A second blast knocked him off his feet, the splintering of hard rosewood was all he heard as is body convulsed, blood spurting from an open wound in his neck._

Lying just a few steps down from the blond was a third body. Just like the figure on the divan, this one's arms were stretched about his head, seemingly grasping and grappling at the vampire slumped on the banister.

Its legs were sprawled below it, as if in an attempt to move upwards, and its head was angled painfully towards the ceiling, the fiery orange hair resting on the cold marble. A massive gash was present on the otherwise smooth skin of its neck, the wound surrounded by black and crusting blood, while some of the thick liquid still seeped out.

_He was the third. _

A tiny smile graced the hunter's lips, silver hair shimmering in the wind, brought in by the shattered windows.

Finally. What he had done _was_ satisfying, now he thought about it. All the pain he had felt, all the anguish he had suffered through, had they not just gone through the same thing? A breathy sigh was released, the previously cold air heating up and clouding.

Rising from the crouch he hadn't realized he'd been in, the hunter descended the stairs. Thick curtains swayed in the cold wind, tiny rain drops signalling the start of a storm.

His foot touched the cold granite of the foyer, his pale fingers raking through his now dishevelled hair, the first drops of rain finding purchase in the silvery locks.

…_A gun shot. A second one. A third. Granite tiles split and disintegrated as bullets and bodies collided with them. Thick ever-green vines formed, centric to the silhouette on the stairs. They wound themselves around the splintered wood of the banisters, around the shattered glass of the windows, around the lifeless bodies of the dead. They grappled at the fleeing ankles of the remaining aristocrats, finding purchase and ceasing the desperate escape. None of them were fighting, none were standing their ground. They were scared, terrified, and unprepared. The happiness of just moments ago was seeping away from them, their minds fogged over… _

_Shards and splinters shot through the air like darts…_

_Green eyes widened as a blond head snapped to the side, only briefly seeing the metal wood, and glass missiles aimed at him. Shock fleeted through those green eyes, and then… _

_Metal embedded in the makeshift dart board it was intended for._

_He was the fourth._

More bodies graced the furniture, bloody rain mixing on the aesthetic objects. On the patterned wall-paper, hanging, benignly attached to the wall, was a fourth aristocrat. His delicate limbs held, pinned to the wall by broken sections of the windows framework, his feet mere centimetres from the ground, dangling forlornly above the ruined tiles.

The vampires head was leaning to the side, blond hair falling to partially cover his face. Emerald eyes gazed out of the window opposite him, cold hands brushing against the metal pins that had missed their target.

… _There was three left. Just three disgusting beasts to dispense with. They had stopped, only briefly, surveying the wreckage of the building they once inhabited, and counting the bodies of the aristocrats they once laughed with. _

_They were the last. Tears fell, then. But only from one of the trio, the others determined not to show such weakness. Biting his lip, the more composed of the three grabbed the shoulders of his female counterpart, ushering her towards their escape route. The third vampire had disappeared. Still holding the girls shoulders, he cast a glance upwards, to where the hunter had last been seen, and saw the other vampire making for the stairs. _

_The hunter, however, had vanished. The male considered shouting to the foolish girl running up the stairs, but didn't risk it. Instead, he broke out in a run, pulling the second, crying girl with him. _

_They stopped soon after, though. Their blood running cold, bodies freezing, as the shadows by the door started to shift, a body making itself known inside the bleakness. _

_The vampires turned suddenly, rotating towards the stairs they had ran down previously. Heavy foot-falls of desperate souls resonated, shoeless feet trekking fearfully upon the dangerous wreckage. _

_One sentence could be heard above the clattering of feet on broken ground,_

"Ut deus esse iudex. Eorum animas putrescat."

_He was the sixth._

_She was the seventh._

A mixture of blond and red hair, a collection of tangled limbs, a pool of silent tears. That was it. No blood surrounded the two bodies on the floor; theirs was a clean, hasty demise.

A hunter curse was seldom effective when used in battle, but in a circumstance such as this, it was deadly efficient, literally. They were useful things, curses, because with only uttering a sentence, or even a just word in some cases, a vampire could be subdued, controlled, or even killed if the user of the curse was particularly gifted.

The hunter nodded at the pair of vampires on the floor, eyeing their interlocked fingers, before walking past.

They were in love.

And he hated them for it. It wasn't just the _fact _they were in love that bothered him, it was more the fact that they _could_ love each other, that they could be in a relationship with no problems. He couldn't.

He loved, there was no denying that. But he should _hate_. Not love. He should despise that blasted vampire with every inch of his being. But, even if he didn't hold any feelings of loath, their love would be wrong, taboo.

The hunter and the pureblood. How utterly preposterous. Theirs was a disgusting love, a disgusting relationship, and he _hated_ it.

_.Hated._

Puffing a rebellious strand of silver hair out of his eyes, the hunter starts towards the door. The dark mahogany wood is mildly splintered, but for the most part remains intact. Nobody made it that far; no one escaped the building alive… or dead.

Pressing a sure hand on the right side, he pushed, the wood screeching on its hinges and opening slowly.

It opened, almost begrudgingly, to reveal the light of dawn. The rain had ceased, giving way to a grey sky, with only a light drizzle coating the ground. Everything was silent, save for the early birds in the forest, and the small mammals skittering around on the mossy undergrowth. The sight was rather serene, with the beautiful forest opposite him, the light paving stones in front of him, and the ornate building behind him.

Truly, this would have made an amazing retreat.

If it wasn't infested by vampires.

If it wasn't a school… If it wasn't Cross Academy.

The moon dormitory crest rested on the archway ahead of him, the gates still dazzling and just as regal as they were before. A bombardment of memories hit him, winding round his abdomen; a tight corset of emotion. The Day Class fighting on the outside of the gate, The Night Class calmly waiting on the inside. Yuuki Cross battles the masses of Day Class students desperate to catch a glance of their favoured Night Class member.

Yuuki.

The memory shifts, bringing up the same setting, the same Day Class student, same Night Class students. The Day class _still_ shouting and laughing and smiling… but this time there was no Yuuki Cross to stop them. Instead, Yuuki Kuran stood on the opposite side of the gate, conversing with the Night Class, wearing that _hated _white uniform. He grimaced.

The hunter's eyes suddenly snap back into focus, the memory smashing into pieces at the sound of a footstep. A hand whipped into his coat pocket, reaching for the safety of the gun that hid there.

Still. Everything was frozen still for a spilt second, only coming back to normal pace as a white and black blur came his way. His hand shot out of his coat, gun held tightly in its grasp. The hunter took a breath, steadied himself, straightened his focus, and shot. This took only a matter of seconds. He shot again, in the same direction. Again. And again.

He paused at the third shot, peaking over his gun to determine whether his target had been hit. Yes. She lay there, in a formal white shirt and black pants, her silver hair whipping around her head. She was completely in black and white. Or, she was before. Now, a crimson red liquid slid from her forehead, centric to a bullet hole on the left side.

Her eyes gazed upwards, at the rolling, grey clouds above her, yet saw nothing. He frowned, stepping cautiously forward. _She shouldn't be here. But, if she is, the _he_ must be here too. But… Where?_

Violet eyes scanned the surroundings, weary and unsure. They slid downwards, inspecting the dead girl in front of him, just to be sure it was who he thought it was.

"Seiren." He cursed, vile profanities leaving his lips as he gripped his gun tighter. Then, an idea struck. He calmed himself, lifted his gun arm upwards and outwards, walked a few steps forward, and smirked.

"Come out, I know you're there. Your covers practically blown now, and you know it. Where's the sense in hiding? Your element of surprise is ruined, _Kuran_." Nothing but a pregnant silence followed. But he waited. He waited, and he watched.

Soon enough, a rustling could be heard in the general direction of the trees. No silhouette could be seen just yet, but a rich, cultured voice emanated from in front.

"Yes, I suppose that right. She's a loyal follower, Seiren, but doesn't always grasp the concept of surprise." The voice lowered, taking on a darker, more serious tone. "Be that as it may, there was no real need to shoot her, _Kiriyu."_ In the next second, a dark figure could be seen, then a detailed silhouette, then the full body of one Kaname Kuran.

Ah, so he _was _here. For a second, Zero had doubted there was anyone out there, and had almost dropped his gun arm, laughed at himself, and walked away.

_Foolish, Kaname. I thought you were the master of strategies, if you had waited a second more, you would be safe. Yet, here you stand. _

As strong as Kaname was, he always had been so devoted and sentimental. _That_ was he one and only weakness.

At the present time, a guarded look adorned the purebloods face, the chiselled features schooled into a look of blank indifference. Zero could see past that, though. He could see the pain, the upset in those burgundy eyes. Kaname blamed himself. He always did. It was _his_ fault his friends and followers died. It was _his_ fault he wasn't there. _What a pathetic creature. _

At that moment, a puzzled, almost contemplative expression settled onto Kaname's face. He was thinking. But about _what?_ The answer hit the hunter like a ton of bricks. Letting the edges of his lips quirk upwards, Zero lowered his gun arm.

"They're dead, Kuran. All of them, if that's what you're wondering." Talk about rubbing salt into the wound. Never-the-less, the blasted pureblood refused to show any more than a trickle of emotion. _Let's see if we can't change that, then._ "It was easy, to get to the first ones, the ones you weren't especially close to. They were still travelling here. It was simple just to hijack their car, surprisingly so in fact. They were gone in a matter of minutes. The difficulty came with your precious 'friends'. They put up a decent fight, I'll grant them that. But, the way they ended, it's all they deserve. It's all _any_ of you filthy blood-suckers deserved."

He paused, straining to spot a reaction on Kaname's face. There was none. Only a tilt of the head, a quirk of the brow, and a question. Such a simple, emotionless question.

"Why?"

Zero's eye twitched. _Where was the anger? Where was the raw emotion, the rage?_ The vampire in front of him truly was the single most infuriating thing in his life. Not to be deterred, Zero continued, still desperate to crack this perfect marble statue.

"Pest control. And enjoyment. Foxes are hunted to deplete their numbers, and for the pleasure of the hunters. Bears; for the same reason. Deer; for the same reason. _Vampire's_; for the same reason again. Purebloods especially. Without your kind, no human-vampire hybrids can be created. No innocent children have to be ripped away from their families, their dreams, because a pureblood wanted a new pet. And without vampires as a whole, humans will have one less predator to fear. Really, it's a win win situation for me."

A flicker of pain shifted across that perfect mask, a spark of life lighting those hardened eyes. _Ah, now we're getting somewhere._

Kaname shifted from foot to foot, flexed his fingers, then slipped the barrier's down again, closing of his emotion. He worked his jaw, the chiselled jaw-line moving minutely, before he cleared his throat.

"And, am I correct to assume that you count _me _in the 'pest control'?" He stepped forward abruptly, causing Zero to jolt and force himself to remain where he was. "I will say though, I'm more offended at being compared to rodents. You could have come up with a better metaphor." Another step, "So, Kiriyu, am I a 'pest'?" His irritating honeyed voice floated over towards the hunter. The velvet lilt causing Zero to bristle.

_No, I'm in control now! I'm the puppeteer, the stage master. I'll conduct this orchestra for once. _

"Yuuki's dead." That was it, two words. Two measly words. But, hopefully, the same two words that would tear Kuran's carefully woven existence.

He was right. The moment that sentence was uttered, every shard of glass, every splinter of wood, every section of broken metal, of shattered cement and granite, rose. They rose, vibrated slightly, then shot towards Kaname. A spiralling wind shook up, centric to the class A vampire, and collected the many desiccated objects in its circling. Crackling leave's also got caught up in the raging hurricane.

Kaname's face was that of pure rage. His usually burgundy eyes were presently swirling pools of bright red, and glittering, unshed tears. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, but even without seeing it, Zero knew his fangs were extending.

Being a level D meant Zero was usually embarrassingly numbed to aura's of higher ranking vampire's, but right here, right now, he couldn't just sense, but _feel_ the tidal-wave of emotions crashing over Kaname. Fear, hate, anger, despair, loathing, loss, pain, there was such a variety it truly shacked Zero, who refused to believe the Kuran could display more than one.

Kaname's arms, which had hung by his side up until now, lifted slightly, his elegant fingers almost elongating as he reached towards the whirlwind surrounding him. Dust started to collect around him as the various granite tile's spilt and disintegrated under the pure, unbridled anger emanating from the distraught pureblood controlling them.

The reverberating sound of glass shattering and metal bending could barely be depicted over the roar of the storm.

As if the weather itself was attuned to Kaname's feelings, the heavens opened. Fat drops of water suddenly gushed from above, soaking both Zero and the raging vampire opposite him.

The voice could be heard next was a grating, booming, monstrous thing that shook Zero's bones and projected across the whole school campus.

"You! You disgusting beast! Defiled monster! H- How… why? She did nothing! What vile notion possessed you too… too do such a…a…" Under the terrifying, crashing voice Kaname possessed, Zero could hear a halting, could pick out a lost, lonely lilt that Kaname was trying to supress. "You loved her! You loved Yuuki Cross with all your heart!" A hitch in the brunette's breathing causing him to break his sentence. For all the world, he sound as if was close to tears.

His arms lowered again, the controlled hurricane surrounding him died down to a light breeze, the glass, metal, granite and wood it once held dropped unceremoniously to the ground. "You loved her as a human, so what changed when she awoke? Yuuki Kuran was no different to Yuuki Cross… she…" He lowered his eyes to the ground. And, if it wasn't for the rain pelting it down above them, Zero was sure he would have caught Kaname's tears. "Always talked of you, talked of how kind you were. I used to envy you, Kiriyu, because _you_ were all she talked of… never me… She never once mentioned me, not to others either."

Zero smirked; this was better than he had imagined. Never, ever, would he have pictured the great kuran openly broken in front of him. Have said that, there was a part of him that harboured some form of pity for Kaname. It was a tiny, insignificant part of him, but it was there non-the-less.

Zero glowered. No! He wasn't sorry for Kuran! Not in a million years. The very thought of sympathizing with that beast in human form repulsed him.

"What changed, you ask?" Zero's hands clenched. He was livid now. "_What changed_ was Yuuki. I loved Yuuki Cross, I'm not denying that. Yuuki Kuran, however, was a completely separate person. Never. Ever. Compare the two again. You hear, Kuran?" Kaname heard. His head snapped up as fast as anything. His whole body straightened up, his eyes hardened again, and his eyes retained their firmness.

He didn't answer the hunter, but reiterated his previous question.

"So, you disposed of my sister, and all of my allies'. They deserved to die in your eyes, yes? But, am _I _to share their fate?" He waited, Zero said nothing. Kaname's features drew up into a grimace, his voice becoming more livid "Answer me! Are you, my _pawn_, my tool… Going to dispose of _me _too? Do. I. Deserve. To. Die?"

Zero remained still. Silent. The rain beat down on both of them, soaking through their clothes, and matting their hair. Neither vampire nor hunter cared though. Neither moved, either.

Until…

A flash of lightening crashed above them, thunder leaving a residual sound behind. Once the light had dispersed and the noise had died down, the situation became apparent. Kaname's eyes widened. He tried to suck in some much needed air, but found his throat constricted.

Using the lightening as a distraction, Zero had run, at vampire speed, towards his enemy, grabbing the other by the neck, hoisting him up so his feet dangled mere centimetres from the ground, and pressed the bloody rose into Kaname's chest.

This time, it was Kaname's turn to smirk. He raised his hands up to clutch Zero's, and loosened them just enough to allow him speech. If he hadn't used a great deal of his power in rage, he would have been able to disengage Zero completely, but, at present, he was weaker than he would have liked to be.

"Do you really think…" A wheeze. "That the Bloody Rose could…" A cough. "… Could _kill_ me? Maybe I had too much faith in your capabilities." An attempted laugh, ending in yet more coughing. Zero's grip was _fierce _damn it! "I _crafted_ the Bloody Rose. Do you honestly expect that to work?"

Zero's eyebrows hiked up his forehead. He pulled the arm holding Bloody Rose away from Kaname, held his arm out the side of his body, and drop the gun onto the broken ground.

Then, a genuine smile graced his face, creasing his eyes and showing his teeth.

The now empty hand slip into his coat pocket, and he paused. Now grinning like the Cheshire cat, Zero inclined his head, leaning close, close to Kaname until the brunette could feel his warm breath on his cheek. He leans further, so his mouth is almost touching kaname's ear, and whispers;

"_No."_

The next few seconds are broken down snap shots of memory. The world slows down to a fraction of its previous speed.

Kaname's eyes widen.

Zero's hand leaves his pocket.

A flash of silver can be seen, glinting in the fresh batch of lightening.

Kaname's neck is released. The pureblood stumbles slightly, trying desperately to find his bearings.

Too late.

Zero's arm extends towards Kaname, a broken Artemis clutched in hand in a flash of silver and crackling blue.

Time returns to its normal pace as Zero pulls back, hand empty. Kaname stares at him, eyes wide and barely seeing. His mouth is open, moving, trying desperately to form some coherent sentence. Searing pain shoots through his body, he spasms involuntarily, starting forward, and collapsing against Zero, with his forehead resting on the hunters shoulder.

The rain continues, splattering on his cheek along with the blood seeping from his eyes. His hands scramble and scrap against Zero's arms, desperate to find purchase in the thick material of his coat. Zero himself just stands there, eyes just as wide as Kaname's as he surveys the sight.

Kaname Kuran, the pureblood king, is sagging in his arms, bloody; with half of his very own Artemis lodged in his heart.

Zero grimaced, why is he sad? He should be happy! Gloating, even. Laughing in Kuran's face and kicking him when he's down. So why? Why is he holding the pureblood king upright, supporting him as he would a fallen comrade? Why?

"Did you really believe you would live, Kuran? After everything that's happened? I thought you were all powerful, the king of strategies." It should have been a mocking phrase, one to jab at the Class A vampire's heart. But it came out as more or a plea, a broken statement that begged Kaname to get up again and laugh at him.

"No. I had hoped that I would, but came here expecting the worst." Kaname's voice too, held no malice or jibe to it. Zero could feel him smile slightly against his shoulder and shudder against the onslaught of rain beating down on his bloody back, washing against the jagged edge of Artemis protruding there.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut for a second, as a familiar sting entered them. He would not cry! Why should he? His arch-nemesis was dead damn it! Never-the-less, he gripped the limp body in his arms tighter, and bent his head downwards, to rest near the chocolate locks of the other.

"And what's the worst that could have happened?" Kaname whispers something, but against the rough material, it's lost. Shifting slightly, Zero lifted Kaname's head slightly, eyebrows knitting as the pureblood makes no attempt to shove him of.

"Madness… Chaos." Kaname shudders again, whimpers, and suddenly Zero can feel warm water on his arm.

_Kaname… Kaname's crying now. _

Zero was pulled roughly from his thoughts as the body in his arms spasms for a third time, puking blood quite violently onto the front of his coat, Kaname's knee's give out completely and he collapse's onto the ground.

Abruptly, laughing breaks into the deathly silence.

"Ha, Kiriyu, I'm final on my knees in front of you. Isn't this what you've always wanted? Congratulations." The brunette's body starts shaking uncontrollably, and his hands scramble at the anti-vampire weapon in his chest. Kaname grimaces in agony as his hands find a decent grip, and he yanks, pulling Artemis free from his heart. "Any regrets, hunter?"

"Only this." Zero flinches. Why did he just say that? What compelled him to announce that to the sorry man in his arms?

They were both on the ground now. With Zero kneeling on one leg, holding Kaname who had just slipped further down to sag against the silverette's leg. A hand comes to grip the hunters forearm as Kaname shifts, face pulling into his best attempt at a smile.

"I love you, Zero."

Zero flinches. He raises his head to the sky so the rain splashes directly on his face. His grip on the wounded pureblood tightens

"Hate you too, kaname." Kaname continues smiling at this statement, but Zero doesn't notice, he's too busy hiding his expression from the vampire.

The hand that had previously been gripping his arm slackened and fell, and burgundy eyes close for the last time. Kaname continues his laboured breathing for a further second, before falling still.

This finally snaps Zero's head downwards, and he stares intently at the slack body in his arms for a further moment, before rising, sniffing nonchalantly at the vampire on the ground and standing up.

"I win, Kaname. Your game of chess is over, your king is in check." He nearly walks away, but something stops him. One final act would do no harm, right? Everyone's gone now, all his enemy have dispersed.

* * *

.

.

.

**All, purebloods had deserved to die. No, all **_**vampires **_**had deserved that fate. Only their end could have atoned for what they did, for what **_**she**_** did. And even then, was death enough? **

**No.**

**This pain. This monster inside me. This despair. It was their fault. All. Their. Fault.**

**I… I just wanted… I wanted that which I could never have. I wanted my family. I wanted my humanity. No longer could I possess such things. No longer could I have held my brother, or woken up without a burning desire to slake a **_**disgusting**_** thirst… Not anymore.**

**But…**

**One thing I did have, did achieve…**

**Was revenge. **

* * *

.

.

.

He was back in the moon dorm. In the last room and the end of the corridor. He was completing his master piece.

Now, in that room, that previously belonged to a Night Class student, lay two purebloods. One was female, and wearing the white uniform of the Night Class. Her dark hair fell down her shoulders, resting just above her elbows. Her body was limb against the once well painted wall, and her legs, free of any form of shoe's, were haphazardly splayed out in front of her, as though she was thrown against the wall suddenly.

… _She ran, and she ran far. She _had_ to find the hunter. Find him, and stop him. Persuade him, but never kill him. She sprinted down various corridors, past the main study, past the various bedrooms. _

_Halting, the kicked of the troublesome shoes on her feet, cursing as she tripped on the laces in the process. Now, free of any impairment, she ran faster, at her full speed. A crash could be heard from the last room in the corridor, and she ran for it as fast as she could. _

_When she entered, nothing, nobody was there. Stepping in fully, she did a 360 turn. Finding nothing, she moved to leave. _

_The door shut abruptly, though, blocking her exit. _

_Standing by the door, gun in hand, was the hunter. She breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping forward, she reached out her hand._

"_Zero… You have to stop this." She seemed desperate, needy almost. "What's happened already is awful, but you... you can't let it continue. Please." She touched his arm, rubbing it slightly as she talked. Zero flinched away from the touch, shooting a disgusted glower in her direction. Not to be deterred, she ploughed on._

"_Please! What's gotten into you! Don't to this." Her hand twitched, wanting to return to his, yet she forced to remain glued to her side. "You're already in trouble for doing what you've done, but… but I bet I have enough power to avoid your death. Please, Zero. Please stop this madness." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, but she shook them away and looked straight ahead, awaiting a reply. _

_Zero stepped forward, raising his gun._

"_Why should I listen to you? Your nothing but a beast, a monster, now. We've grown apart, Yuuki. It's a game of predator and prey, and we can both play both roles." He stepped again, forcing Yuuki backwards. Another step forwards, coupled by a backwards one. Forwards, and backwards. Again, again, and again until Yuuki felt the wall against her back._

"_No! Don't say that Zero! I thought… I thought we would… always be together." More tears flowed from her eyes and the Bloody Rose was pressed against her forehead._

"_Maybe we would have been, if you weren't one of them." Her eyes scrunched up, contracting, as if that statement was expected. "But, as it happens, you are. So, I say to you, _Princess Kuran, _Goodbye."_

"_NO! NO ZERO DON'T…" _

_Two shots rang out clearly in the dorm. _

Blood still slid sluggishly from the two wounds in Yuuki's head.

Next to her, was her brother. Kaname sat slumped against her shoulder, brown hair mingling with Yuuki's, and his hand lay clasped to hers.

Zero stood back. He just stood back, and stared. Stared as the hand Kaname clasped to reverently turned grey, then slowly desiccated. The arm followed, then the hair, legs, until Kaname's body slip all the way down to the floor from lack of support.

And there lay the Pureblood King. Covered in blood, tears, and the dust of his last family member. Zero shook his head, then left.

He walked past the room with the divan, which now held only glass and dust. Past the bannisters, where there was naught but a bunny slipper and a similar pile of dust. A third pile was spread on the stairs, getting whisked away by the wind every passing second. Yet more dust lay under a collection of make-shift metal darts, and more again just lying in the foyer, the pile slightly bigger than the previous ones, due to there being twice as much.

Trailing outside, a last pile of dust greeted him, only this one was all but disappeared due to the rain still bucketing down.

Zero walked to the Moon Dorm arch, pushing open the broken gate, and walking out. He looked back only once. Only once did he stare at the Cross Academy Moon Dorms and think. Think; wonder if maybe, maybe this was the wrong thing to do.

Running a hand over his wet face, he turned around. Cross Academy was a bad idea. Humans and vampire's co-existing is a ridiculous notion, and he just ended it.

He left. He left, and he smiled. But… even through the smile, a single tear managed to slide down his face.

* * *

.

.

.

_06/05/12_

_AN: Phew, that was fun to write.I'm sorry if any of the characters were OOC! I tried my best, but nothing can compare to the original. If I made any mistakes, or errors, please to not hesitate to tell me._

_Also, I'm considering writing a sequel (well, more of a prequel) but I'm not sure. It would most likely look at Kaname and Zero's relationship in more detail, as this one is pretty obscure, and might have more of a yaoi content...Maybe? If you want anything like that please voice your opinions, because I'm not sure._

_Feedback is also welcome. Thank you ^_^_


End file.
